One Day
by lizzl0ve
Summary: Lucas knew, he knew from that very first day she was something special. Never before had a girl stood up to him like that. From that day foward, she was his best friend. Nothing, and no one would ever change that. Right? AU.


DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing. Everything belongs to Mark and the creators of One Tree Hill. If it were mine, trust me there would have been more slutty wedding sex ;] Although, from the previews it looks like Julian and Brooke are having post wedding slutty sex! XD

ANYWAYS; this is just a Brucas one shot. The idea has been in my head for days, and im finally sitting myself down and writing it. I know, I should be working on the next chapter of Concrete Angel, but I had to get this out first :]

Description: Lucas knew, he knew from that very first day she was something special. Never before had a girl stood up to him like that. From that day foward, she was his best friend. Nothing, and no one would ever change that. Right? AU. Brucas, with mentions of other couples.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Lucas Scott were twins, both age ten. Their parents, Keith and Karen Scott had bruoght them to the beach, celebrating the last day of summer. While the adults lay on the beach, relaxing; the boys had been throwing around a football. Nathan, being who he was had to throw it as hard and far as he could. Lucas, not wanting to look like a wimp, tried to run the distance with the ball. His eyes stayed focused, and he could see the ball coming straight for his hands. He reach both hands out, prepared to catch it when he heard an _umpf. _Tripping over a large sandcastle, he landed on his back and watched as the ball fell beside him.

"You jerk!" A young, brunette girl yelled. She had tears forming in her eyes, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Lucas hadn't known what to say. "You ruined my castle with your stupid body."

"I-Im sorry?" Lucas hadn't known what to say. He was only ten, and was more focused on his friends than girls for the time being.

"You ruined it. Now you have to help rebuild it." She said, her small fist reaching up and wiping away a few stray tears roughly.

Lucas knew he couldn't object. He had never made anyone cry before, ever. And watching the hurt expression on her face, he knew he never wanted to see that again. He didn't know why, but he didn't care. "Im Lucas, Lucas Eugene Scott."

Letting out a small giggle, she smiled. "Im Brooke, Brooke Penelope Davis. You have a funny middle name." She said, once again giggling.

Lucas scowled, attempting to glare at her before a small grin appeared on his face. "So is yours, Penelope. Im 10, and I'll be starting the 7th grade tomorrow. What about you?"

"I'll be starting 6th grade. Im only 8, but I turn 9 in a few more weeks. Im having a party, you should come!" Brooke said, squeling with excitement. "My best friend Peyton will be there. She is really cool. You'll like her."

Lucas could only smile as he pushed himself off the ruined sandcastle and sat beside her. Nathan had joined the two minutes later when he realized his brother wasn't returning anytime soon. Within moments, Nathan had also been invited to Brooke's party in the upcoming months. As Karen walked over, she grinned at the rather large sandcastle the three had built. Pulling her camera out of her purse, she snapped a photo of Lucas and Nathan, their arms wrapped around Brooke from both sides as they stood beside the sand castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke Davis had grown up in the last few years. Her parents were constantly away, on so called business trips and when they were home, they simply threw money and credit cards at her. Not that she really cared anymore. She was living her life how she choose to, and she couldn't have been happier. Today was the first day of junior year, and she couldn't have been more excited. The cheerleading squad had no remaining seniors, and Brooke was rightfully choosen as head captain. Both Peyton and Haley knew she would be choosen as captain, whether or not seniors were on the squad or not. If anyone could gain control over a group with just a look, it was Brooke Davis.

As Brooke grabbed her newest Juicy purse from the table beside her bed, she grinned as she spotted the picture taken eight years ago. Over the years, the bond between the three had grown, soon turning into five. Nathan and Lucas had met Peyton, and Brooke and Peyton were introduced to Haley. The five had been inseperable since then. Hearing the honk, Brooke grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs. Smoothing out her denim mini skirt and black halter, she ran her hand through her hair one last time before heading outside.

She was the last stop. Nathan and Lucas drove together, as always. Peyton and Haley were next, and Brooke was the last to be picked up because she was always the last to be ready. She was Brooke Davis after all, she needed to look good. Not that she never did. It didn't matter what she wore, somehow Brooke always managed to look gorgeous.

"Davis get you ass in the car or we're going to be late." Nathan said from the drivers seat.

Over the years, the group had changed. Alot. Peyton's mom had died in a car accident when she and Brooke were nine, but bewteen everyone they had made sure she was okay. It still hurt her most days, but she was never alone. Freshman year, the boys met Jake. A fellow member of the basketball team. He and Peyton formed an instant connection, but they had denied it for awhile. Then, at the end of the year party Jake had a few beers. With the slight buzz he had, it gave him some courage. He walked straight up to Peyton, kissed her. Then walked away. She hadn't even moved until Brooke snapped her out of it, and told her to go get man.

During Nathan, Lucas, and Haley's junior year Haley started dating a music freak Chris Keller. That was until Nathan found him kissing another girl at a party. After breaking his nose, Nathan promised to break his hand if he ever went near Haley again. A few weeks later, Chris had transfered schools. And a few weeks later, Nathan was at Haley's house throwing pebbles at her window. At first, she had been extremely pissed to be woken up that early. Several kisses later, all was forgiven.

Brooke dated, casually. Nothing serious, and nothing comitted. She just hadn't found the right boy to give into and date yet. And honestly, she didn't know if she wanted to. She had liked the single life. She and Lucas were the only single ones left in the group after all.

Lucas was deffinatly what one would consider a man whore. He had a reputation of a love 'em and leave 'em. Yet girls stilled tried to tame him. They would practically throw themselves at him, hoping they would be the one to steal his heart. Many have tried, and all had failed.

With Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Jake all graduating that year it all seemed bitter sweet. Jake was going to community college, so he would be close. Nathan and Haley were going to Duke together, and Lucas would be a few hours away at UNC. Brooke and Peyton however, would be stuck in Tree Hill.

The year seemed to fly by for them all. And soon, it was prom time. Brooke had pouted, complaining all her friends would be going to prom but her. And all of the potential dates already had dated. After nearly two weeks of pouting, Lucas asked her. She could have sworn he was going with some blonde, anorexic looking bimbo. She had seen them talking, and Lucas mentioned possibly asking her to prom a few weeks prior. Of course, Brooke had accepted. The thought of getting to go dress shopping had her joyful.

Nathan and Haley we're of course crowned King and Queen. Honestly, no one was really that surprised. They were love sick puppies, but they were the cutest couple.

When graduation hit, Brooke and Peyton watched from the crowd as their friends graduated. Both had tears in there eyes as Haley presented her graduation speech, thanking both of them for the impact they had on her life. Both girls screamed 'We love you !' , causing the audience to laugh. The gang had spent their summer together, before giving tearful goodbyes. Mostly on the girls side that is. The guys simply argued there was no need to cry, they would be seeing each other on holidays and weekend visits. That earned each boy a slap in the chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Peyton spent their senior year as expected, having fun. Yet, when it came time for prom Brooke ended up with Chase Adams. She had won prom queen, as expected. Chase had won king, mainly because he went to prom with Brooke Davis. At the end of the night, Brooke and Chase had gone to an after prom party with a majority of the senior class. Everyone knew Brooke Davis was a flirt, but she wasn't easy. Infact, she had never actually had sex with a guy.

She knew it was stupid, but she wanted to be in love for her first time. Chase had gotten too friendly for Brooke's liking, and she tried pushing him away. Before she could even think, he had been pulled away from her. There stood Marvin McFadden, the sports announcer. Brooke silently thanked him, and hugged him before setting off to find Peyton and Jake. The three left shortly after, all ready to be done with the excitement of prom.

Graduation came all too quickly, Brooke and Peyton sitting there bored as Erica Marsh continued on with her validictorian speech. After they had gotten their diploma's and thrown their caps, the girls were greeted by the Scott brothers, and of course Haley. Brooke ran into Lucas' awaiting arms, hugging him as she grinned. When he placed her down, she immediatly hugged Haley causing Nathan to frown and asking for his hug. Brooke simply rolled her eyes before hugging him tightly.

"I didn't know you would be here." Brooke said, smiling still as she looked at them, Peyton wrapped in the arms of Jake still.

"We couldn't miss your graduation." Lucas said, smiling. They had all made their way towards Karen's Cafe, where a small party was to be held for the graduates.

The party had been going well, and as Lucas scanned the party he became slightly worried. He couldn't seem to find Brooke anywhere. Making his way to the roof, he found her sitting on the table; an envelope in her hands.

"Watcha got there cheery?" He asked, sitting beside him.

"Why don't you read it for yourself." She said, a grin on her face as she handed over the letter.

Lucas' eyes scanned the first few sentences, a grin also forming on his lips. "You got into UNC?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Mhmmm. Looks like its gonna be you, me, and next year. Me and Peyton are rooming together, and Jake got into some music place nearby he is gonna transfer too. And Nathan and Haley aren't that far away at Duke." She said, shrugging her shoulders as if it were nothing. Yet to Lucas, it was everything. He hadn't realized how much he would miss Brooke in the year he had been away. He thought about her alot. Probably more than he should. He couldn't help it. He often found himself at a party, thinking it wasn't a party without Brooke Davis.

He had come home on weekends often, but it never compared to seeing her everyday.

"I think this is going to be one hell of a year." Lucas said, smirking slightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lucas had said it would be one hell of a year, Brooke didn't realize how right he was. Within weeks, Brooke had met a guy. And after several dates, finally agreed to date. Exclusively. Patrick seemed like a perfect guy. He got along with everyone, except Lucas. He and Lucas seemed to disagree on everything.

After several months of dating, Patrick changed. He took up all of Brooke's time, and told her he didn't like her hanging out with Lucas. She tried arguing that Lucas was her best friend, but the look in his eyes scared her. He seemed more than just angry, he seemed jealous. Lucas tried calling, but Brooke ignored his calls when she was with Patrick. Then one night, Brooke decided she was going to surprise him. Tonight would be _the_ night. She decided it was time. They had been together a long time now, and Patrick told her he loved her. She had yet to say it back, but she planned on doing that. Tonight, before she gave herself to him. Fully. Body and soul.

Patrick however, had other plans. When Brooke knocked on his dormroom door, she heard two people scrambling around. A few minutes later, Patrick pulled open the door in jeans and his shirt half tucked in. Brooke could already feel the tears forming in her eye before she slapped him. As hard as she could, leaving a red mark across his chin. "Fuck you Patrick." She whispered, shaking her head and turning around. He tried calling after him, but she simply held out her hand, her middle finger shooting straight into the air.

After wandering around campus, Brooke knocked on Lucas' door praying he would be home. A few seconds later, Lucas pulled open the door in only jeans. She could tell he had been sleeping. He instantly pulled her into his arms, seeing her tear stained face. After Brooke had explained what happened, and spent nearly a half hour convincing Lucas not to go over to Patricks place, she had finally calmed down. She softly asked Lucas if she could spend the night, and he of course agreed. His roommate would be back in a few days, so he currently had the room to himself.

Giving Brooke a shirt and his sweat pants to change into, he let her change in his room as he changed it the bathrooms. Walking back, his mouth went dry at the site of her. His shirt reached mid thigh on her, and she had discarded the sweat pants.

"They were too big." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Lucas and Brooke laid down, and had been completely silent for a few minutes until Brooke spoke up. "Can I ask you something?" When he nodded his head slowly, she turned to face him. "If its too weird, you can say no. I just, I don't know who else to ask..." She trailed off, biting her bottom lip softly. "Whats it like? Sex.. I mean?"

"I guess it depends on who your with." He said, shrugging.

"So, if its with someone more experienced its better?" She asked, her eyes meeting his for the first time since they started that conversation. "I just, I don't wanna wait anymore. And I want it to be with someone special, ya know? They say best friends are the best lovers." Slowly, her hands made their way to the bottom of his shirt, playing with the hem. Lucas, who had yet to say anything just watched her hands. "Its doesn't have to mean anything or whatever. Your my best friend Luke, _my _broody. Can you just say something, please?" She had really been the only one to say anything the last few minutes, afraid she had completely freaked him out

Millions of thoughts ran through his head, mainly on the subject of if he should do this. It was Brooke, after all. She was his best friend. Yes, she was completely gorgeous. And with her laying there, wearing only his shirt made it extremely hard to resist. Slowly, he bent his head down lower and pressed his lips to hers softly. Brooke kissed him back softly, wrapping her arms slowly around his neck.

Lucas removed her shirt, letting his hand run along her side slowly. She looked beautiful, and he smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

In return, she smiled and nodded before discarding his shirt; placing soft kisses down his chest. Lucas ran his hand through her hair, pulling her back up to his face before kissing her. He smiled against her lips, flipping them over so he was now ontop. His hand unclasped her bra, slowly pulling it away. Brooke couldn't help but blush, attempting to now cover up. Sitting up, he gently held her wrists in his hands, pulling them away. "Your beautiful." He whispered, before lowering himself down and placing soft feathered kisses down her neck and chest.

Soon all clothes were discarded, lips were swollen, and Lucas was hovering between her legs. "If you want to stop, just let me know okay?" He slowly, pushed himself inside of her. Her eyes snapped shut, not expecting the pain. He paused, letting her adjust to him before slowly rocking his hips against hers. As he kissed her neck, she ran her nails against his back. He pushed himself into her fully, still going at a slow pace. Hearing her let out a soft moan, he couldn't stop himself. Never before had he been turned on by a moan, picking up the pace slightly.

This only made her moan louder, her nails pressing into his back. Ripping his lips from her neck, her pressed him roughly against her lips. His tongue pushed into her mouth, hers pushing back into his as they faught for dominance. She moaned into his mouth as he nipped gently on her bottom lip. He gripped onto her tighter, knowing he was getting closer. Within moments, he let out a groan as he hit his orgasm. He rested his chest against hers, resting a moment as they both lay panting.

Rolling off her, he steadily caught his breath as Brooke lay there. Silent. In the years he had known Brooke, she had never been silent. Ever. Turning on his side, he ran his hand through her hair. "You okay?" He asked, gently.

She smiled, nodding her head. "Yeah, just tired." Turning away from her, she curled her body under the covers. Seconds later, Lucas' arms wrapped tightly around her. She couldn't help but smile before letting sleep take over. Lucas was pretty sure the moment she fell asleep, a smile still on her face was the moment he fell in love with her. He was completely and totally in love with Brooke Davis, and he hadn't even realized it til now. How do you tell your best friend your in love with them?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A year and a half later, the group had joined once again to celebrate a wedding. Nathan had proposed to Haley, and the two were married in a small ceremony with their closest friends and family. Lucas of course, was the best man as Brooke was the maid of honor. Brooke looked stunning in a red, strapless dress. Since that night, Lucas hadn't dated anyone. Brooke however had began seeing some movie producer guy that Lucas hated.

He had only told Nathan about that night, hoping to gain advice. All Nathan could do was tell him he knew it was coming, and that Lucas could just tell her. Lucas, being who he was said nothing. And now Brooke was all over this new guy.

She had even brought him to the wedding, but he had he disappeared minutes ago to take a phone call. Brooke, who was chatting with some friends from school kept glancing back at the doors waiting for Julian to return. He had promised her a few dances, and had yet to dance once. Lucas made his way over, leaning into her ear. "Care to dance, gorgeous?" He whispered softly as he smiled.

Turning, she smiled and nodded her head before excusing herself from the group. Lucas led her out to the dance floor, holding her hand as his free arm wrapped around her waist. Lucas could see Nathan from across the room, smirking knowingly. Turning his attention back to Brooke, he smiled. "So, how goes things with Mr. Not-So-Big-Time Movie Producer?" He asked, trying his best not to sound jealous.

"Julian? Things are.." She trailed off, shrugging slightly. "Things are fine. He is just, busy. Ya know?"

"No one should ever be too busy for you Brooke Davis." He said, his eyes staring into hers. Brooke had never seen his eyes that blue before. The way he was looking at her, made her nervous. And Brooke Davis does not get nervous. "I can't st-" Before he could continue, Julian had walked up and asked to cut in.

Before she pulled away completely, Lucas grabbed her hand. Turning to look at him, he looked determined. "I haven't stopped thinking about that night. A year and a half, and all I can think about is that night. And how I should have made you stay. Im the guy for you Brooke Davis, and one day you'll realize that." With that, Lucas turned on his heal and walked away. He walked out the doors, and didn't come back. Before Julian could even say anything, Brooke was being pulled away by a confused Haley and a smirking Peyton. Both girls eager to find out exactly what had happened between the two.

As Brooke retold the story, Peyton's smirk widened as Haley listened in shock. Peyton called Brooke an idiot for leaving the next morning. Haley called Brooke an idiot for thinking Julian Baker could even compare to Lucas Scott. That, and if she and Lucas got together that would make them sisters.

After awhile, Nathan came over and told Haley it was time for them to leave. "Oh, and Davis. You've got my brother so whipped its not even funny. And Im tired of hearing him bitch about you and that movie guy. So please, for my sanity can you please talk to him?"

Haley turned to him, smacking his chest. "You knew and didn't tell me?" She said, pouting.

"Sorry baby, by Luke made me promise not to say anything. Especially to you. You and Peyton meddle too much for you own good."

"Hey!" Both girls cried out, shaking their heads even though Haley and Peyton knew perfectly well that Nathan was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 37 days. 37 days since the wedding, and 37 days since Brooke Davis had even seen Lucas Scott. By now, she was getting pissed off. He couldn't expect to say something like that to her, and then not call or anything for 37 freaking days. Needless to say, Julian and Brooke broke up after the wedding. Brooke wasn't too broken up over it though. She was pacing the length of her dorm room, her phone in hand as she wondered if she should call Lucas. Grabbing her jacket, she slid it on and left her dorm.

She got to his dorm, knocking loudly and waiting for an answer. When Lucas swung the door open, he looked surprised to see her. Standing there. And deffinatly pissed off.

"Your an ass! You tell me all that stuff at the wedding, then you practically drop off the face of the earth? 37 days Lucas! Thats how long its been. You couldn't I dunno, call?" She said, breathing heavily as she glared at him. Hearing something, she went from pissed off to hurt. "Do you have a girl here?"

"Brooke its not-"

"Don't even finished that sentence Lucas Eugene Scott."

"But Brooke its only-"

"No, don't bother. So much for being the guy for me." She said, sadly shaking her head as she began walking down the hall.

"Brooke!" Turning around, she saw Haley with tears in her eyes.

"Tutor girl, whats wrong?"

"It was me, in Lucas' room. I needed to talk to him. If I knew you would have come over, I wouldn't have showed. I just, somethings come up."

"Haley what happened? What did Lucas do, did he make you cry? Cause I swear if he did I'll kick his ass." She said, once again getting slightly pissed off.

"Brooke Im pregnant. I figured since Lucas was the uncle, and godfather he should know. I was actually about to leave to go tell the godmother." She said, smiling. "But she showed up here instead."

"Wait, godmother?" Brooke asked, tears of her own in her eyes now.

"Me and Nathan talked about it, and we decided you and Lucas should be the god parents." Brooke hugged Haley tightly, both girls laughing as they hugged. Lucas stood back, grinning at the two. "Now, go talk to him. Cause I gotta say, Nathan was right. He is so annoying, talking about you all the time." Brooke rolled her eyes, shaking her head as Haley left the two alone in the hallway.

"Lucas Im sorry. I didn't know it was Haley, and I guess I just got jealous." She said, softly as she bit her bottom lip.

"Brooke, you came here for a reason. Why?" He asked, softly as he made his way over to her.

"I guess cause I've missed you, alot more than I should. Ever since the wedding I've been thinking, about everything. With us." She said, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

Lucas grinned, pushing her against the wall gently as he kissed her. Brooke smiled against his lips, kissing him back. Pulling away, he grinned. "I love you, pretty girl."

"I love you too, boyfriend." Lifting her off the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist as she giggled while he carried her back to his dorm, kicking the door closed behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After college, Lucas had finally propsed to Brooke. They had been dating for nearly two years, and they had gotten an apartment in Tree Hill together. Jake and Peyton had gotten married a few moths later, both moving into Peyton's childhood home. Larry left it to them as a wedding present, still spending most of his time out at sea.

Over the years, Nathan and Haley's oldest son Jamie had grown into an adorable boy. James Lucas Scott. When Jamie was around two, Haley found out she was once again pregnant. As was Peyton. Brooke couldn't have been more excited, getting two new children to spoil like she did Jamie.

Eventually Lucas and Brooke decided they we're settled enough to start a family of their own. They had a boy, Keith Davis Scott and a girl, Karen Anna Scott. They had bought a house a few blocks away from Nathan and Haley, allowing the kids to stay in constant contact. After tucking them both into bed, Brooke and Lucas sat in the back yard. Brooke laid comfortably against Lucas's chest, each sipping a beer. They had honestly never been happier. The journey was long, and they had taken their time to get where they were but it was perfect. Brooke Scott smiled, looking up at her husband with a smile. Lucas Scott had been her best friend, her rock. She could honestly say true love existed, and she had found it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

And thats it. I tried to keep the sex scene short, cause honestly I have no freakin' clue how to write it. I can do it, just not write it. Anyways, just a one shot. Its not too long, but I like it. Now that its outta my head, I can work on Concrete Angel :]

X0X0;

Lizz.


End file.
